


Moult（換羽期）重修版

by xy700145



Series: Feathers [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 舊文重修版。





	Moult（換羽期）重修版

對於附近的居民，猜測街角舊書店的營業時間是種樂趣，儘管業主更希望所有人能乾脆地忽視他的店。  
怠於接待顧客的阿茲拉斐爾今天卻在櫃檯裡站著神遊，他罕見地陷入焦躁的情緒，總是和善的臉上偶爾閃過不豫的神情，往常就算是有人顯露出欲要購買店內舊書的心思時，他都能良好地隱藏這些負面情緒，但處於這個時期的他卻辦不到，難免會露出端倪。  
這不能怪他，換羽期（註一）總是令天使不太舒服，他們不是那種定期換羽的生物，或者該說超自然靈體，這使得來臨時的不適感更加突出，唯一讓他欣慰地可能是整個族群──所有的天使乃至於前天使──都在共同經歷這段時期。  
「這種天氣還要繼續下去嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃自語，目光飄向天空中那顆發光發熱的太陽凝視許久，又移回自己不由自主地露出來的翅膀上注視片刻，而後自己做出結論，「看來還會更熱。」  
由於換羽期的刺癢，天使老是忍不住讓羽翼從背後伸展而出，為免凡人發現此事，阿茲拉斐爾行了一個小奇蹟將之隱形不為常人所見，那對於顧客眼中不存在的巨大翅膀在天使的背後時不時揮動並偶爾飄下羽毛，不知道他已在這裡發多久的呆，地板上堆積了些許羽毛。  
不過豔陽高照的天氣還是有一些優點，天使的舊書店未曾裝設空調，所以這些汗流浹背的遊人通常沒過多久就會耐不住熱自行離去，絕對是換羽期的煩躁讓他不這麼善良了一點，他會為此感到安慰。  
在又一個人類以掌作扇搧著風走出的時候，眼熟的老賓利明目張膽地停在了門口，那裡根本沒有劃定停車位，但車主絲毫不在意此事，露出同樣凡人不可見的黑色翅膀，從車中上來的克羅里推開書店門走進來。  
「嗨，天使。」克羅里打了個響指，「天氣太熱了，你該對他們好點。」店內突然冒出一台呼呼運轉的大型空調，它巧妙地擠開書櫃替自己安家，其他客人完全沒察覺異狀。  
「克羅里，快把冷氣還回去。」阿茲拉斐爾不贊同地動動翅膀，又有幾根羽毛隨之飄落，他蹙眉看向那台空調，增加店內的舒適程度絕對不在他的待辦清單上。  
「沒事，他們不會發現，一向如此。」克羅里露出邪氣的笑容，「你還可以隨時換一台更新的機型。」  
「我們又不需要這些。」阿茲拉斐爾隱蔽地揮了下手，空調消失得像是從未出現過那樣，希望失主不會在這短短時間內就發覺。  
「你也開始掉羽毛了。」克羅里眼神瞄向地板示意天使看他先前走過的路，上面有零零落落隱約排成一條線的黑色羽毛，就像某種線索般指示著惡魔就在前方。  
「彼此彼此。」阿茲拉斐爾無奈地看著滿地的落羽和剛長出的夏羽，「說真的，不是下頭搞出來的？」  
「我倒是這麼希望，」克羅里支著下巴沉思，「至少墮落了就不必忍受這種麻煩。」  
阿茲拉斐爾不得不同意他的觀點，這種針對所有有翼類超自然靈體的行逕，更像是上頭的作風，然而他不該置喙上帝之行為，所以他緘口不言。  
「真不知道祂在想什麼？」無所顧忌的克羅里說了出口，眼神明顯地往上看。  
「你不能這樣說，」阿茲拉斐爾的羽翼用力搧了下，「不可質疑萬能的主。」  
「這就是為什麼我是惡魔，而你不是。」克羅里沒當回事，在早期要墮落就是這麼簡單，只要稍加質疑上帝的旨意便行。  
「加百列他們最近都很毛躁。」阿茲拉斐爾嘆息道，垂下的羽翼反映出他的情緒，「我又收到了書面批評。」  
「下次我幫你多行幾個善舉，報告寫滿一點就沒事了。」克羅里對阿茲拉斐爾招手，「來吧，天使，我們出去晃晃，喝下午茶還是餵鴨子都好，換羽期還有好幾個月，待在這裡無濟於事。」  
與此同時，最後一名客人終於受不了悶熱拉開店門逃出去，阿茲拉斐爾看著完好無損的收藏露出勝利的微笑。  
「立刻就來，老蛇。」心情稍微轉好的阿茲拉斐爾轉身關店，克羅里趁他不注意弄走了櫃檯下的白色落羽。

當天夜晚，克羅里回到充滿綠色室內植物的家，這些植物十分優秀，無論天候如何都茁壯異常，否則將會面臨可佈的下場。  
惡魔舉著那袋新到手的羽毛，從中拿出一根凝視微笑，雖然他由衷地不喜歡換羽期，但能藉此收集天使的羽毛讓他不至於把這一年都睡過去。  
輕敲一面牆壁之後，一個櫥櫃從中浮出，克羅里打開其中一個抽屜拿出一只精緻的瓷盒，裏頭擺滿了無數的白羽，那是他六千年來的收藏──除去已經別有他用的那些。  
在這個夜晚，阿茲拉斐爾也打開了一個裝滿羽毛的木盒，不過這裡面是黑羽毛，他將惡魔散落在書店地板上的那些黑羽添加進去，滿足地闔上木蓋。

註一：天使與惡魔只有在氣候變遷初期才會進行換羽，每次歷時一年，阿茲拉斐爾發現他新長出的羽毛是夏羽，即是說天氣還會更熱。


End file.
